1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having increased capacitance and improved thermal stability and withstand voltage characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, demand for a small sized, high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component has increased.
Therefore, dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been thinned and laminated through various methods. Recently, as the thickness of individual dielectric layers has been thinned, multilayer ceramic electronic components having an increased number of layers have been manufactured.
However, there is a need to efficiently design a structure between ceramic layers and internal electrode layers through new technology in order to manufacture a multilayer ceramic electronic component having high capacitance.
In accordance with this need, efforts for laminating the ceramic layers and the internal electrode layers have been continuously conducted to date.
Particularly, research into a technology for decreasing the thicknesses of the ceramic layers and the internal electrode layers and increasing the number of layers in order to miniaturize the multilayer ceramic electronic component and increase capacitance thereof has been conducted. However, there are still limitations to this technology.